Belief
by gladiolus92
Summary: Kecemburuan adalah hal yang biasa dalam sebuah hubungan. Tapi, hal luar biasa yang dibutuhkan dalam sebuah hubungan adalah...kepercayaan \ KAISOO slight! ChanSoo of EXO \ YAOI \ ONESHOOT \ DLDR


**Title: Belief**

**Pairing: KaiSoo slight! ChanSoo**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Length: Oneshoot**

**Summary:**

**Kecemburuan adalah hal yang biasa dalam sebuah hubungan. Tapi, hal luar biasa yang dibutuhkan dalam sebuah hubungan adalah...kepercayaan.**

**NOTE: YAOI | ONESHOOT | TYPO | DLDR | NO PLAGIAT**

**..**

**HAPPY READING!**

**..**

* * *

><p>Sebelas kepala terlihat memenuhi sebuah ruangan di <em>backstage. <em>Sepuluh kepala diantaranya menunduk dalam, sedangkan satu kepala lainnya menatap tajam dua kepala yang ada di samping kanan dan kirinya. Suasana terasa tegang dan mencekam. Padahal pemilik kepala-kepala itu baru saja menyelesaikan konser tunggal mereka. Peluh saja masih mengucur dari rambut dan tubuh mereka.

"Jelaskan apa yang terjadi!" pemilik satu kepala yang tadi menatap tajam dua anak buahnya mulai memberikan perintah. Orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Suho, sang _leader _EXO.

Kepala Suho secara bergantian menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Saat menoleh ke kanan, ia menatap tajam sang _dancing machine_ Kai, dan saat menoleh ke kiri tatapannya tetap sama, namun ditujukan pada si _happy virus _Chanyeol.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu tak berani mengeluarkan kata-kata. Apalagi _member-member _lain yang tidak berkaitan langsung dengan kejadian beberapa menit silam. Mereka memilih untuk diam karena mereka tak mau kena semprot _leader _utama mereka. Ah~ mungkin tepat juga jika disebut _leader _tunggal sejak kepergian Kris. Hal itu merupakan hal pahit bagi seluruh _member _EXO beserta _fans _mereka. Ada baiknya hal itu tidak dibahas sekarang.

Kyungsoo, salah satu _vocalist _terbaik yang dimiliki EXO, kini terlihat merasa bersalah. Pasalnya, ia merasa bahwa kejadian yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu merupakan kesalahannya.

Barangkali kejadian yang dimaksud itu baru berlalu sekitar enam menit yang lalu. Kejadian saat Chanyeol melayangkan tinjunya hingga mendarat dengan mulus di pipi kiri Kai.

Peristiwa itu terjadi tepat setelah konser hari kedua mereka di Taiwan usai. Saat itu, semua _member _sedang berjalan menuruni _stage _menuju _backstage. _Mereka masing-masing sedang mengucapkan terimakasih sembari melakukan _bow _pada seluruh kru konser yang telah bekerja keras. Tapi tiba-tiba saja hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi. Chanyeol —yang saat itu berdiri tak jauh dari Kai- tiba-tiba saja berlari menghampiri Kai, lalu melayangkan pukulan maut pada _magnae _kedua EXO itu. Sontak para kru wanita berteriak, dan segera saja seluruh _member _EXO berkumpul untuk melerai Kai dan Chanyeol —walau faktanya Kai belum sempat melakukan pembalasan karena ia masih dalam posisi jatuh tersungkur-.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Sedang 'dihakimi' oleh _leader _mereka. Tentu saja Suho merasa pening bukan main. Ia tahu bahwa seluruh anggotanya sedang lelah, dan hal bodoh yang dilakukan Chanyeol sungguh membuat mereka terpaksa harus menunda waktu istirahat.

Chanyeol sejenak menghela nafas, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. _Member _yang sekarang memegang gelar sebagai _member _tertinggi di EXO itu memberanikan diri untuk menatap sang _leader. _"Jongin sudah keterlaluan, _hyung," _suara _bass _Chanyeol akhirnya terdengar. Ia sedikit melirik pada Kai yang memiliki nama asli Kim Jongin. Para _member _EXO sudah terbiasa untuk memanggil sesama _member_ dengan nama asli supaya lebih akrab.

"Apa ini berkaitan dengan kejadian saat kita _perform _lagu XOXO?" tanya Suho. Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Segera saja para _member _EXO yang lain menerawang pada kejadian yang dimaksud oleh _leader _mereka. Tanpa harus susah payah mengingat, semua _member _langsung tahu kejadian itu.

Ya. Kejadian itu adalah kejadian saat Kai terlihat terus ingin 'menyerang' D.O alias Kyungsoo di atas panggung. Kata 'menyerang' disini mengandung makna denotasi. Kai seperti sangat emosi hingga ia terlihat beberapa kali mencoba memukul, bahkan menendang _member _terpendek EXO itu.

"Itu karena Kyungsoo _hyung _menyulut emosiku!" Kai membela diri.

Kembali para _member _menerawang. Mungkin Kai ada benarnya juga. Saat tampil di atas panggung, Kyungsoo tampak menunjuk-nunjuk secara frontal ke arah Kai saat ia menyanyi. Itu mungkin yang dimaksud Kai dengan sebutan 'menyulut emosi'. Mungkin tindakan Kyungsoo itu terkesan seperti tindakan provokasi.

Kai, yang saat itu sedang menari dengan semangat, langsung menghentikan gerakannya dan berlari mengejar sang _hyung. _Chanyeol dan Luhan yang ada di belakang Kyungsoo bahkan terpaksa melerai keduanya. Tapi Kai tampak tak puas. Ia bahkan sampai berani menendang kaki dan tubuh Kyungsoo. Saat itu Chanyeol dan Luhan juga langsung berlari untuk menghentikan tindakan brutal Kai.

"Tetap saja kau keterlaluan, Jongin!" Chanyeol yang tak terima langsung bicara lagi. "Kau menghajar Kyungsoo di atas panggung! Apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh _fans _setelah melihat adegan kekerasan itu? Adegan itu sama sekali tidak mencerminkan adegan _fanservice. _Wajahmu terlalu serius dan penuh amarah!"

Kai tak berkutik mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Ia merasa bahwa perkataan Chanyeol memang benar, dan ia tak punya alibi lagi untuk membantah.

Kini sang _leader _tampak memijat pelipisnya. Bisa dipastikan bahwa _leader _pendek itu benar-benar _stress _karena ulah para _member-_nya. Semenjak Kris meninggalkan EXO, ada-ada saja masalah yang menimpa EXO.

"Aku tidak akan memaksa kalian untuk saling minta maaf sekarang," akhirnya Suho kembali bicara. "Aku memberikan waktu untuk kalian bertiga agar kalian bisa introspeksi diri. Besok kalian harus sudah berbaikan. Mengerti?" tanya Suho seraya memandang Kai, Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo bergantian. Iya. Kyungsoo tentu saja ikut terlibat dalam masalah ini. Ia bahkan merupakan pemeran utama disini.

Ketiga _member _yang menyandang status tersangka akhirnya mengangguk lemas. Dengan itu, Suho membubarkan rapat dadakan mereka, dan mereka mulai keluar dari _venue _konser untuk menuju hotel tempat mereka menginap.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**_Belief_**

* * *

><p><em>Cklek. <em>Daun pintu berwarna coklat tua itu terbuka. Terlihat Kai berjalan memasuki kamarnya, dan Kyungsoo mengekor pelan di belakangnya. Dua _member _yang bernaung di bawah bintang Capricorn itu memang menempati kamar yang sama di hotel tempat EXO menginap. Mereka berdua dan _member _EXO lainnya baru saja kembali dari _venue _konser.

Kai dengan malas melepas sepatunya, dan melemparnya sembarangan. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Kai tak bicara sepatah katapun. Ia bahkan tak mau susah-susah menghampiri kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Yang ia lakukan sekarang malah langsung berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Ia mengusap kasar wajahnya, lalu membiarkan tangan kanannya bertengger menutup dua matanya.

Kyungsoo juga diam. Ia dengan kalem melepas sepatunya, meletakkannya di rak yang ada, lalu berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya ia juga melepas topi birunya dan meletakannya di atas ranjang. _'Setidaknya, sekedar mencuci muka lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali', _pikir Kyungsoo.

**..**

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi. Wajahnya sudah lebih segar meskipun ia belum berganti pakaian. Kaos hitam polos lengan pendek masih melekat di badannya, dan celana hitam selutut juga masih menempel di kakinya.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju ranjangnya yang terletak di sebelah ranjang Kai. Dua ranjang itu hanya terpisah oleh meja nakas kecil di tengahnya. Sang _main vocalist _akhirnya duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia sedikit melirik Kai yang tetap tak bergerak dari posisinya tadi.

"Aku tahu kau tidak tidur," akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka suara. Ia gerakkan badannya ke kiri hingga kini ia menghadap pada sosok Kai yang tetap tak bergeming. "Bukankah kita sekarang impas? Lalu kenapa kau marah padaku?" lanjut Kyungsoo.

Kai dengan pelan menjauhkan tangannya dari matanya, tapi ia tetap tak menatap Kyungsoo. Ia lebih memilih memandang langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih bersih. "Kau balas dendam padaku dengan cara seperti itu? Apa menurutmu itu sepadan? Bukankah aku sudah menjelaskan padamu tentang hal yang sebenarnya?" Kai balas bertanya.

Kyungsoo mengernyit. "Kau masih bertanya?" emosi Kyungsoo sedikit tersulut. "Menurutmu, gosip yang mengatakan bahwa kau berpacaran dengan Bomi itu tidak ada dasarnya? Ayolah, Kai! Aku bukan kekasih yang bisa kau bodohi!" Seketika Kai menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo begitu mendengar kekasih mungilnya itu memanggilnya dengan nama panggung. Tak biasanya Kyungsoo memanggilnya dengan nama 'Kai'.

Kyungsoo dan Kai adalah pasangan kekasih. Tentu hal itu dirahasiakan dari publik. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan bahkan sebelum EXO debut, dan hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang mengetahuinya. _Member _EXO yang lain tentu juga tahu. Makanya mereka selalu membantu sepasang kekasih itu untuk merahasiakan hubungan yang dianggap terlarang di Korea.

Hubungan Kyungsoo dan Kai memang agak renggang belakangan ini. Ada beberapa hal yang membuat hubungan mereka memburuk. Makanya jangan heran jika melihat mereka agak menjaga jarak satu sama lain. Hubungan mereka memang sedang bermasalah.

Kai akhirnya bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, selanjutnya duduk menghadap Kyungsoo. "Bukankah aku sudah menjelaskan padamu bahwa gelangku dan gelang Bomi _sunbae _bukan gelang _couple? _Gelang itu hanya mirip saja, tapi kau tetap tak percaya. Pada akhirnya kau yang berselingkuh dengan Chanyeol _hyung!" _ucap Kai. Matanya menatap tajam mata bulat Kyungsoo yang kini semakin membulat.

Salah satu penyebab renggangnya hubungan Kai dan Kyungsoo adalah rumor yang menyebut bahwa Kai berpacaran dengan Bomi _—member girlgroup_ A-Pink-. Kai sudah menjelaskan pada Kyungsoo bahwa rumor itu tidak benar, tapi tampaknya Kyungsoo belum sepenuhnya percaya.

Dan lagi, sekarang sedang gencar-gencarnya Chanyeol-Kyungsoo _moment _di setiap acara. Hal itu semakin menambah buruk hubungan Kai dan Kyungsoo. Kai menduga bahwa Kyungsoo selingkuh dengan Chanyeol untuk membalas dendam padanya.

"Apa katamu?" nada suara Kyungsoo terdengar kaget. "Aku berselingkuh dengan Chanyeol? Omong kosong macam apa itu, hah?"

"Itu bukan omong kosong! Kau lebih senang berduaan dengannya dibanding denganku! Dan apa yang kalian lakukan di panggung tadi? Kau berlutut di depan Chanyeol _hyung _yang berdiri, lalu kenapa wajahmu terlihat erotis sekali? Kau mau memberinya _blowjob?" _Kai balas bertanya dengan nada sarkastis. Hal yang ditanyakannya itu sebenarnya adalah hal yang membuat emosinya tersulut saat di panggung tadi. Hal yang membuatnya cemburu hingga ia 'menganiaya' Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak tahan akhirnya berdiri. Ia berjalan sedikit, dan kini ia sudah berdiri di depan Kai yang masih duduk di atas ranjang. "Jaga mulutmu, Kim Jongin!" Kyungsoo mengarahkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan Kai. Emosinya benar-benar sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. "Itu hanya _fanservice, _dan aku sama sekali tak pernah berpikir untuk melakukan hal itu dengan Chanyeol! Kau keterlaluan!"

Kai sama sekali tak takut melihat Kyungsoo yang emosi. "Menurutmu _fans _percaya bahwa itu hanya _fanservice?"_

"Kenapa kau jadi menyalahkanku, hah? Aku melakukan semua itu karena aku marah padamu, bodoh!" ucap Kyungsoo penuh amarah. "Aku tahu kau memberikan kode pada Bomi saat kita tampil di sebuah acara musik!"

Kai yang tadi menunjukkan ekspresi penuh emosi, kini justru menampilkan ekspresi bingung. "A-apa? Ko-kode apa?"

Kyungsoo menyeringai melihat ekspresi bingung kekasihnya. "Kau benar-benar tak tahu kode apa yang aku maksud?" tanyanya. Kai hanya menggeleng polos. "Saat itu kau membuat kode dengan menggunakan tangan kananmu. Kau membuat bentuk lingkaran dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjukmu, kemudian kau menempelkan bentuk lingkaran itu di mata kananmu. Bukankah Bomi melakukan hal yang sama saat di MV lagu mereka yang berjudul _Crystal? _Bedanya, Bomi melakukannya dengan tangan kiri. Mungkin orang lain tak sadar dengan kode kalian itu, tapi sayangnya aku sadar!"

Kai _speechless _mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo yang panjang lebar. Jadi itu yang dimaksud Kyungsoo dengan kode?

"Dan lagi! Kau selalu sibuk dengan ponselmu, bahkan saat aku berada di sampingmu. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponselmu? Berbalas pesan dengan Bomi?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Kai masih diam untuk beberapa saat. Sederetan ucapan Kyungsoo sebenarnya cukup membuat Kai terkejut. Ia tak menyangka Kyungsoo berpikir sampai sejauh itu.

Setelah beberapa menit keheningan meliputi sepasang kekasih itu, akhirnya Kyungsoo dikejutkan oleh suara tawa yang menggelegar.

"Hahahaha.." Kai tertawa dengan sangat keras, bahkan membuat Kyungsoo berjengit kaget. "Jadi, selama ini kau berpikir seperti itu, hm?"

"Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu, tapi itu memang faktanya!" jawab Kyungsoo tak mau kalah.

Kai menghentikan tawanya, kemudian meraih dua tangan Kyungsoo. Ia menatap dengan lembut mata bundar yang memancarkan emosi itu. Tatapan lembut Kai rupanya cukup untuk melunakkan hati keras Kyungsoo. Kini tatapan penuh emosi milik pria Do itu berangsur berubah menjadi tatapan yang lebih tenang.

"Kyungsoo.." Kai tak pernah memanggil kekasihnya dengan embel-embel _hyung. _Kyungsoo sendiri tak keberatan dengan hal itu. "Aku ingin mengaku padamu. Yang pertama kau katakan tadi memang benar. Yang kulakukan dengan tanganku saat itu memang kode. Kau benar-benar cermat," lanjut Kai.

Kalimat lanjutan Kai itu membuat Kyungsoo kembali melotot. "Apa maksudmu? Kau benar-benar memberi kode pada Bomi?"

Kai terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang baginya tampak menggemaskan. "Aku belum selesai bicara, sayang," Kyungsoo tetap tak mengecilkan _volume _matanya meskipun Kai memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'sayang'. "Itu memang kode, tapi kode itu bukan untuk Bomi _sunbae. _Kode itu untuk kekasihku yang tercinta. Kau pasti tahu 'kan siapa kekasihku itu?"

Mata bulat Kyungsoo mengerjap polos. "Kau punya kekasih lain selain aku?"

Sungguh Kai sudah sangat gemas akan ekspresi polos Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo yang dikenal dengan _poker face-_nya itu bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi yang menggemaskan begini?

"Kau adalah kekasihku satu-satunya, Kyungsoo. Kenapa kau meragukan hal itu?" tanya Kai.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mengerjap karena ia masih belum mengerti. "Jangan bermain-main denganku! Bagaimana bisa kode itu untukku, hah?"

Ibu jari Kai bergerak secara halus di atas punggung tangan Kyungsoo yang masih ia genggam. Pria berkulit _tan _itu memamerkan senyuman manisnya yang selalu bisa meluluhkan hati Kyungsoo.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa kode itu untukmu?" tanya Kai. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menggeleng. Pria imut itu benar-benar _clueless. _"Apa kau tidak ingat gerakan lucu yang kau lakukan setiap kali EXO _perform _lagu _Growl?" _kembali Kai bertanya.

Kyungsoo diam. Ia mencoba mengingat bagian lucu yang mana yang dimaksud oleh Kai.

Karena Kyungsoo terlalu lama berpikir, akhirnya Kai memutuskan untuk turun dari ranjangnya, lalu berdiri di depan sang kekasih yang masih _blank. _Tangan Kai bergerak untuk kembali meraih tangan Kyungsoo. Kali ini hanya tangan kanan Kyungsoo yang ia raih. Ia menyatukan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk Kyungsoo sehingga membentuk lingkaran, lalu lingkaran itu ia tempelkan di depan mata kanan Kyungsoo.

Kai tersenyum puas melihat Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sudah mengerti, dan kini cukup terkejut. "Bukankah gerakan ini selalu kau lakukan setiap kita _perform _lagu _Growl?" _tanya Kai. Kali ini Kyungsoo mengangguk. Tangan kanan Kai kini beralih untuk membelai rambut coklat tua milik Kyungsoo. "Kode itu adalah untukmu. Aku ingin menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa hati kita sudah terikat satu sama lain sehingga kita melakukan gerakan yang sama. Semacam sinkronisasi. Kenapa kau tak mengerti, hm?"

Senyuman berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo perlahan muncul. Hatinya terasa hangat mendengar penjelasan Kai.

"Lagipula, bukankah aku pernah membuat gerakan itu dengan tanganku, lalu menempelkannya pada mata kirimu saat kita melakukan _comeback_ _showcase _di China? Apa itu kurang jelas bagimu?" Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk polos menjawab pertanyaan Kai. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka jika ternyata itu adalah makna dari kode Kai. "_Aigoo~ baby _Soo. Kau terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Park _idiot _Chanyeol makanya kau jadi seperti ini," ejek Kai.

Kyungsoo yang tak terima langsung mencubit perut Kai keras-keras. Mau tak mau Kai harus merasakan sakit karena cubitan itu. "Kau menganggapku _idiot, _huh?" tanya Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat Kai menggeleng. "Baiklah, masalah kode mungkin sudah selesai. Tapi bagaimana dengan masalah kau-yang-selalu-berpacaran-dengan-ponsel?"

Tawa halus Kai terdengar lagi. "Ya Tuhan! Selain cemburu pada Bomi _sunbae, _kau juga cemburu pada ponselku, hm?" goda Kai. Kyungsoo mendecih sebal mendengar godaan kekasihnya. "Jika aku sibuk dengan ponselku, maka ada dua kemungkinan aku sedang melakukan apa. Kemungkinan pertama, aku sibuk mencari _fancam moment-moment _kita. Aku menyimpan video-video itu di ponselku kalau kau tidak percaya. Kemungkinan kedua, ehm...ini agak memalukan, tapi aku akan jujur. Aku...err...aku biasanya membaca KaiSoo _fanfiction. _Biasanya aku mencari inspirasi dari _fanfiction _agar bisa bersikap romantis padamu," rona merah menjalar di wajah Kai begitu ia selesai memberi penjelasan.

Rona merah yang sama juga muncul di wajah _cute _Kyungsoo. Ia baru tahu jika ternyata selama ini Kai selalu memikirkan hubungan mereka walaupun ia sering terlihat sibuk sendiri.

Untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk memeluk Kai. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Kai. Sudah cukup lama ia tak memeluk tubuh tegap itu, dan ternyata ia sangat merindukannya.

"_Mianhae, _Jongin-_ie. _Aku benar-benar tak tahu tentang semua itu," suara Kyungsoo sedikit teredam oleh dada Kai, tapi Kai tetap bisa mendengar suara merdu kekasihnya itu.

Dengan lembut Kai membalas pelukan yang dirindukannya itu. _"Gwaenchana, _sayang. Aku mengerti kalau kau salah paham. Kau itu terlalu polos," ujar Kai. Ia kecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo sekilas. Senyuman penuh kebahagiaan tercetak di wajahnya. Rasanya sungguh lega karena semuanya kini sudah jelas.

Beberapa menit mereka berpelukan, sebelum akhirnya Kai melepas pelukan hangat itu. Ia tersenyum tulus, kemudian dikecupnya dahi kekasihnya yang tertutup oleh rambut halus berwarna kecoklatan. "Uh~ betapa aku merindukan _penguin _kecilku ini. Sudah berapa lama _penguin _imutku ini diculik oleh _giant _Yoda, hm?"

Kyungsoo mencubit pipi Kai begitu kekasihnya itu selesai bicara. Kai terpaksa menahan rasa sakit di pipinya. Tentu pipinya masih sakit karena pukulan Chanyeol.

"Berhenti menyebutku kecil! Aku ini sudah besar!" Kyungsoo bicara dengan lantang.

"Benarkah kau sudah besar? Tapi tubuh Mr. Do ini tetap pendek dan mungil. Jadi, bagian mana dari dirimu yang sudah membesar?" lagi-lagi Kai menggoda kekasihnya. Membuat Kyungsoo menjitak kepala Kai karena ia tahu bahwa Kai mulai berpikiran mesum. "Aw~ jangan menjitakku begitu. Ini sangat sakit," Kai meringis kesakitan.

"Siapa suruh pikiranmu mulai mesum!" balas Kyungsoo. Kai terkekeh mendengar sebutan mesum yang diucapkan oleh Kyungsoo. "Oh iya, apa kau cemburu pada Chanyeol belakangan ini?"

Mendengar nama Chanyeol, _mood _Kai memburuk. "Aku benar-benar membenci Yoda _idiot _itu! Ia sudah merebutmu dariku, dan ia juga sudah memukul wajahku. Bagaimana kalau wajahku ini jadi jelek? Bisa-bisa kau meninggalkanku," ujar Kai seraya melipat tangannya di depan dada, dan memamerkan wajah memelasnya di depan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Kai yang mulai manja. Ia gerakkan dua tangannya untuk membingkai wajah Kai. Ia sedikit memberikan belaian di pipi Kiri Kai yang agak lebam karena ulah Chanyeol. "Kau akan tetap tampan di mataku, dan aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," ucap Kyungsoo tulus. "Tapi kau harus minta maaf dan memberikan maaf pada Chanyeol. Ia hanya berusaha membelaku karena kau seperti ingin membunuhku saat di atas panggung," imbuhnya.

"Aku kesal pada pria tiang listrik itu! Ia bersikap seolah menjadi pelindungmu saat di atas panggung. Seharusnya aku yang menjadi pelindungmu, bukan dia!" balas Kai.

Kyungsoo akhirnya menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Kai, lalu matanya memicing tajam pada kekasihnya itu. "Kau bilang seharusnya kau yang jadi pelindungku, huh? Tapi nyatanya apa? Kau memukulku, bahkan menendangku!" Kyungsoo yang tak mau kalah akhirnya menaikkan _volume _suaranya.

Raut menyesal kini hadir di wajah Kai. Ia memandangi tubuh Kyungsoo dari atas ke bawah. Ya Tuhan! Kyungsoo itu sangat kecil dan mungil, bagaimana mungkin Kai tega menganiaya tubuh kecil itu?

Tangan kanan Kai kini perlahan bergerak ke depan. Ia mendaratkan tangan itu di dada Kyungsoo. "Aku sempat memukul bagian ini ya? Apa masih sakit?" tanyanya. Kyungsoo hanya diam. Melihat Kyungsoo yang diam, Kai menggerakkan kembali tangannya. Kali ini ia menyentuh bagian samping tangan kanan Kyungsoo, lalu turun hingga ke kaki kanan kekasihnya itu. "Aku sempat menendang tangan dan kakimu ini, 'kan? Apa masih sakit?" lagi-lagi Kyungsoo diam.

Karena tak tahan lagi melihat Kyungsoo terus diam, akhirnya Kai memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Ia memeluk erat seolah tak ingin melepasnya. "Maaf, sayang. Aku benar-benar tak bermaksud melukaimu. Aku..hiks..aku tak sadar.."

Kyungsoo tertegun mendengar isakan Kai. Kekasihnya itu menangis? Sebenarnya Kai itu memang cengeng, tapi Kyungsoo kali ini merasa bersalah karena Kai menangis karena dirinya.

Tanpa ragu, Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Kai tak kalah erat. "_Uljima.._aku sudah tidak merasakan sakit lagi. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Jangan menangis, _my big baby~"_

Air mata Kai masih mengalir, tapi ia sedikit tertawa saat mendengar panggilan sayang Kyungsoo yang sudah lama tak pernah didengarnya. "Aku akan minta maaf pada Chanyeol _hyung. _Aku bersalah padanya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Kai sudah dewasa, dan sudah bisa menyadari kesalahannya sendiri.

Pelukan dua insan itu akhirnya terlepas. Tangan mungil Kyungsoo terulur untuk menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Kai. "Aku bangga padamu, _my big baby," _ucap Kyungsoo. Ia selanjutnya sedikit berjinjit, lalu menempelkan bibir tebalnya pada bibir Kai. Ciuman yang dirindukan oleh keduanya. Ciuman yang manis dan penuh rasa cinta.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**_Belief_**

* * *

><p>Dua tangan sepasang kekasih itu saling bertaut.<p>

"Tenanglah, Jongin. Kau hanya akan meminta maaf, bukan akan dihukum mati," Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan Kai yang tampak gugup.

Dua manusia dengan beda usia satu tahun itu sekarang sudah berdiri di depan kamar yang ditempati oleh Chanyeol. Lebih tepatnya kamar Chanyeol dan Suho, karena dua _member _EXO-K itu berbagi kamar di hotel.

_Tok tok tok. _Kyungsoo yang mengetuk daun pintu itu. Ia menatap iba pada kekasihnya yang masih saja gugup.

_Cklek. _Pintu akhirnya terbuka. Sosok kharismatik sang _leader _langsung menyambut Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Suho memandang intens Kai dan Kyungsoo. "Apa ada masalah lagi?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu menggeleng. "Jongin ingin minta maaf pada Chanyeol. Apa raksasa itu ada di kamar?" Kyungsoo balas bertanya.

Suho akhirnya tersenyum setelah mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. "Ternyata lebih cepat dari perkiraanku. Chanyeol ada di dalam. Masuklah."

Setelah dipersilahkan masuk oleh salah satu pemilik kamar, akhirnya Kai dan Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

Kai dan Kyungsoo mendapati Chanyeol asyik membaca buku di atas ranjangnya.

"Yeol, ada yang mencarimu," ucap Suho saat pria bermarga Kim itu sudah ada di dekat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendongak menatap Suho, kemudian Suho memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol untuk menoleh ke arah Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, kemudian meletakkan bukunya di meja nakas. Pria tinggi itu akhirnya bangkit dari ranjangnya, lalu berdiri di hadapan Kai dan Kyungsoo. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Kai masih diam. Sampai-sampai Kyungsoo harus menyikut perut Kai agar kekasihnya itu cepat bicara.

"_H-hyung..._a-aku ingin minta maaf," ucap Kai ragu-ragu. "Aku...aku tahu sikapku tadi di panggung sangat tidak dewasa, dan kau benar karena sudah membuatku sadar," lanjutnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, kemudian memeluk sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Jongin. Aku juga minta maaf karena sudah memukulmu."

Dua pria tampan itu berpelukan dengan suasana hati yang bahagia. Masalah mereka akhirnya selesai.

"Kau jangan pernah menyakiti Kyungsoo lagi. Kau dan Kyungsoo sudah seperti adikku sendiri, dan aku tak ingin kalian terluka," Chanyeol bicara setelah melepas pelukannya dengan Kai.

Kai mengangguk mantap. "_Ne, hyung. _Aku janji akan selalu melindungi kekasihku. Tapi aku harap _hyung _mulai sekarang jangan terlalu dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Aku cemburu, _hyung _tahu?"

"Hahaha," seketika Chanyeol tertawa keras begitu mendengar pengakuan Kai. "Kenapa kau harus cemburu padaku? Tadi 'kan aku sudah bilang bahwa kalian berdua itu sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Kenapa kau berpikir negatif pada hubungan kami berdua?"

Kai menatap sebal pada Chanyeol yang menertawakannya. "Tetap saja, _hyung. _Kadang kalian berdua terlalu dekat, dan itu membuat hatiku sakit."

Tawa Chanyeol kini tergantikan oleh senyuman. Dua tangannya terangkat untuk memegang erat dua pundak Kai. "Dalam sebuah hubungan, kepercayaan adalah hal yang paling penting. Mungkin Kyungsoo bisa saja sangat dekat denganku, dengan Suho _hyung, _maupun dengan yang lainnya. Tapi kau harus selalu percaya padanya. Percaya bahwa ia tak akan mengkhianatimu. Selain itu, kau juga harus percaya padaku karena aku tak mungkin merebut Kyungsoo darimu," ucap Chanyeol dengan bijak. Selanjutnya pria bermarga Park itu menoleh pada Kyungsoo. "Kau juga, Kyungsoo. Kau harus selalu percaya pada Jongin. Jangan mudah percaya pada rumor. Yang kau cintai itu Jongin, bukan rumor. Jadi kau hanya harus percaya pada Jongin. _Arraseo?"_

Kai dan Kyungsoo tersenyum. Keduanya sama-sama sudah menganggukkan kepala mereka. Tanda keduanya sudah mengerti pada ucapan _hyung _mereka.

Tiga orang yang tadinya bermasalah, sekarang justru saling berpelukan erat. Tiga orang yang merupakan _roommate _di _dorm _itu kini sudah bisa kembali tertawa.

Suho tersenyum lega saat melihatnya. Ia tahu bahwa kata-kata Chanyeol sepenuhnya benar. Kepercayaan adalah hal terpenting dalam sebuah hubungan. Bukan hanya hubungan sepasang kekasih, tapi juga dalam hubungan pertemanan.

Kai dan Kyungsoo saling percaya dalam hubungan pasangan kekasih, sedangkan Kai dan Chanyeol saling percaya dalam hubungan pertemanan.

Pertemanan...

Suho jadi ingat pada seseorang saat kata pertemanan itu muncul di benaknya. _'Aku percaya bahwa keputusanmu adalah yang terbaik bagi semuanya. Semoga aku selalu bisa menjaga anak-anak kita selama kau tak ada. Semoga kami semua akan terus saling percaya selamanya. Kami merindukanmu, Kris.'_

**..**

**..**

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Satu lagi FF yang tidak bagus. hahaha~<strong>

**ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari moment2 ChanSoo sama KaiSoo di TLP kemarin. mungkin aku yang lebay pas liat Kai mukul2 Kyungsoo sampai2 aku bikin FF ini. tapi FF ini cuma imajinasi lho ya. aku gak tahu kebenaran dari kisah yang sesungguhnya.**

**dan FF ini semakin gak jelas saat aku memasukkan soal Kris di bagian akhir. FF ini semakin nista ya? hihihi. tapi aku kangen Kris. jadi mohon dimaafkan yaa~**

**mind to review? :)**


End file.
